The Pool Boy
by Winchestersister1313
Summary: Dean is the man who everyone wants to clean their pool. Cas is the new eccentric neighbor who hires him.


Dean Winchester was known as the guy you called, no matter the problem with your pool. He worked in the "rich" neighborhood, basically the people who could afford to maintain their pool but never swam in it.

He was ogled by the women of the neighborhood, he would flirt and smile, tease, and they tipped him big when he wore the small speedo that just barely held him in.

This day was no different as he made his rounds, Mrs. Robinson as he called, She tried her best to get him to go inside for a private lesson in pool care, he declined, stating he had a new client to take care in the house up the street that had just been bought, and the pool hadn't been cleaned in months.

Dean prepared himself for what was to come. Probably some lonely housewife with a rich husband who couldn't quite satisfy her, and here comes Dean knowing he looks good in a pair of swim trunk and no shirt, after all, it was a hot day.

He rang the doorbell, and to his surprise, not a housewife but a man answered the door.

"Hello?" he said in a gruff, gravel thick voice.

Dean couldn't speak for a second, his mouth was dry, throat scratchy, and his dick had twitched a bit. He was happy he had decided to forgo the speedo and wear swim trunks. This guy was gorgeous, tall, tan, muscular, raven hair with blue eyes, Dean's weakness.

"I'm here to clean the pool," he finally managed to get out.

"Oh good, it's a mess back there, come on in, I'll show you," the man said.

This was a first. Usually, they made Dean walk around the side of the house, and they would unlatch the gate for him until they got to know him better, and even then, they never let him in the house.

It was clear this guy had just moved in the moving boxes were still stung about, the TV even had a bit of plastic on it leaning against the fireplace. The couches still wrapped in the protective covering from the moving van.

The walls were an off white with the outline of the previous owner's pictures on the wall, nothing a good paint job couldn't fix, Dean thought to himself as he looked around.

Dean spun around a bit as he took in his surroundings, he could almost see himself living in a place like this.

"I'm Dean," he said, remembering he hadn't introduced himself before walking into the stranger's house.

"Castiel, but you can call me Cas," he replied.

"Cool."

Cas opened the backdoor, the yard was huge, bamboo-lined the fence, there were roses, and a flower Dean didn't know the name of, but it was a pretty pink color. There was a soft scent of Jasmine floating around as Dean spotted the tiny white flowers working their way up the side of the house.

In the middle was a large pool, and it was disgusting, probably the worst Dean had ever seen. The water was black with a green film across it, the water smelled horrible the closer Dean got, and he was pretty sure there could be a dead animal hiding somewhere in there.

"This is going to take a while to clean, and it's not going to be cheap," Dean said while circling the pool to get a better look at it.

"That's fine; I live alone, so I wouldn't mind the company," Cas said while watching Dean.

"I can start cleaning some of it out today, and I can also be here at seven tomorrow morning," Dean said, looking at the scummy water.

"That's fine, I go for a jog early in the mornings anyway, you can come around back if I'm not back by then," Cas said and headed into the house.

Dean headed around the side of the house to his truck to grab a few things he would need. He found the black garbage can along the way so that he could dump the dead leaves in and use a black garbage bag for everything else.

He was about fifteen minutes in when Cas came back out with a towel around his neck, sunglasses on, and one of the tiniest pair of board shorts Dean had ever seen.

"Oh fuck, this guy is beautiful," Dean thought to himself, almost dropping the net into the water.

Cas laid the towel down on the chaise lounge so he that was in the sun. Dean watched him from the corner of his eye, the way his back rippled when he flicked the towel to get it just right.

Geez, Dean needed to get laid.

Dean had managed to clean a good chunk of the pool before Cas told him to call it quits two hours in, and that it was also getting too hot. Cas had also said he didn't want Dean to get heat exhaustion.

After trying to explain that it was beautiful and that he did this during summer and even in the winter for the heated pools, Cas was having none of it! Going so far as to bring Dean an ice-cold glass of water.

The way the condensation slid down the side of the glass and over Cas finger made Dean wanna lick the water off.

Yup, he really needed to get laid.

He thanked Cas before heading home, he thought about the blue-eyed man the whole drive home. He was surprised when he pulled into the driveway to find that his roommate was home and had a few of his friends over as well. Dean headed straight for his room, passing everyone along the way. He liked Benny, but some of his friends...let's just say Dean didn't like very much.

"Hey Brotha, you alright?" Benny asked in his deep southern drawl while opening Dean's door.

"Yeah, man, long day, ya know how it is," Dean said, sinking down into his bed.

"So hard getting' hit on by cougars all day," Benny teased as he shut Dean's door, walking across the room to sit next to Dean.

The next two days were torture at Cas' house. Every freaking day the guy came out in something smaller and smaller. Dean had prided himself on his professionalism, but this guy was making it extremely hard to concentrate on the job at hand.

Dean was in the middle of scrubbing the algae, and whatever this other crude was off the sides of the pool when Cas walked out with nothing but what looked like a pouch over his dick and balls.

Dean choked a bit on his spit as he tried to swallow it, this guy was not small by any means, he decided to hide his face knowing he was turning all shades of red.

"Here you go, it's hot out," Cas said, stopping right next to Dean while handing him a glass of ice water.

Cas' dick was in Dean's face when he looked up to take the glass, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have that dick in his mouth.

"Getting hotter by the minute," Dean said, smirking to himself at the cleverness of his statement, taking a long sip of the water. Maybe it'll cool the heat radiating from his body from how close the man was.

Cas made his way over to the lounge chair, his usual spot sporting a pair of aviators; Dean hated that he couldn't see the man's blue eyes. They were so pretty when Dean first saw them. Dean was checking out his ass as he walked away and what a glorious ass it was.

He sat up and looked over at Dean,

"I was thinking that once you get done, I'm going to have a pool party, you wanna come?" Cas asked.

"I don't hang out with clients," was what Dean was going to say, but " I would like that" is what actually came out.

"Good," Cas said, sitting back, turning his face towards the sun.

The job took a bit longer than Dean had expected it to, but Cas didn't mind he worked from home and lived alone, so he liked knowing Dean was there.

Dean showed up to Cas' the night of the pool party. There weren't any other cars there, so Dean figured he must be early. He knocked on the door.

Cas opened the door in was in that tinnie, tiny dick cover, and all Dean could think of was what would happen if the guy got a hard-on.

"Hey, Cas, am I early?" Dean asked, walking inside.

"No, you are right on time," he replied.

"Drink?"

"Sure," Dean said, looking around.

The inside of the house was beautiful spacious everything was put away now, the couches no longer had plastic on them, they were arranged to face the TV that was now mounted on the wall over the fireplace.

It had been painted since the last time Dean was inside no more outlines of pictures, it wasn't a weird dingy off white but more of a cream color now.

Cas handed Dean a drink, his fingers brushed Dean's ever so lightly, his dick twitched with interest, he wanted to lick every inch of this man.

Leading Dean into the living room towards the couch so they could sit.

Cas' pillow lips, pink and soft, the way he moved knowing Dean was watching everything he did, he did with purpose.

"Dean, I have a confession to make," Cas said.

"What's that?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I invited only you to this party," Cas said, moving closer to Dean.

When he was inches away, he took Dean's cup from him and set it down on the coffee table. Dean was breathing heavy now, the blood rushing straight to his dick.

He could smell Cas, and it was a mix of old spice and whiskey, it was heaven to Dean. He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Cas; it was magical and exciting.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck, pulling on the soft curls while, Cas invaded his mouth with his tongue, the taste of alcohol and toothpaste was the best thing Dean had tasted ever. Cas pulled him forward closer to him. He could feel his cock was hard and rubbing against Dean.

Dean kissed across Cas' jaw and down his neck nipping a bit as he went, he slowly kneeled before the man with a bit of help kissing across his chest and down his stomach.

The tiny cover was barely hanging on, his balls had already slipped through the elastic, the cover was hanging off the tip, Dean removed it the rest of the way with his teeth,

"So pretty," Cas said, placing a palm Dean's cheek.

Cas ran his thumb across Dean's bottom lip, he parted his mouth a bit Cas slid his thumb in Dean teased the tip with his tongue making Cas groan, the sound making Dean's dick more laborious by the minute.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded, not trusting his voice.

"I asked you a question, are you going to be a good boy for me?"

"Yes, sir," Dean responded.

Cas smiled and told him to open, his dick already dripping a bit of precum. Dean opened his mouth the guy was not small in length and girth, the taste of salty skin and musky precum were amazing in Dean's mouth his taste buds exploding he could wait for this guy to cum in his mouth.

Cas held Dean's head still while he fucks his mouth slowly allowing his dick to slide over Dean's tongue, Dean groaned at the feeling, he loved it he whined when Cas pulled out all the way.

"On the couch," Cas said, helping Dean up, "all fours."

Dean knelt on the couch ass up, he was expecting to feel the cold dribble of lube down his crack, but he felt Cas' hand needing the plump flesh.

"I have dreamed about this ass," Cas said, spreading his cheeks and kneading some more watching Dean's hole pucker a bit. Dean moaned a bit when Cas ran a finger across his hole.

"Fuck," Dean moaned out when Cas gave a small lick across his hole.

"Mm perfect," Cas purred and licked again this time, not stopping.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Dean cried out as Cas assaulted his ass.

Cas stopped, and Dean looked back, "don't worry, I'm not done just getting some lube," Cas said with a smiled.

He popped the top and lubed up two fingers, spreading Dean's ass, he slid one finger in he groaned at the intrusion.

Dean was tight around Cas' finger as he moved it in and out, slowly at first, listening to Dean moan while trying to stay still was the best thing Cas hand ever heard and seen, adding another finger, Dean swore.

"Such a good boy," Cas praised, Dean, flushed pink at the praise.

Cas popped the top one the lube, dribbled someone his dick pumped himself a few times.

"Come on Cas," Dean said,

Cas smacked his ass, "don't be rude," he said.

"I'm sorry, please, Cas I need it, please," Dean begged.

Cas smiled and pressed the tip to Dean's hole only just enough to push past and then pull out he wanted Dean to beg he sounded so pretty when he asked for it.

"Please, Cas, please," Dean whined this time desperation in his voice.

"You're such a good boy," Cas said, pushing all the way in.

"Fuck, you're so big, fuck," Dean cried out.

Cas gave him a second to adjust to his girth, he pulled back slowly in and out, gently he didn't want to wreck that pretty hole just yet.

Dean was moaning and writhing as Cas sped up, he was begging for him to go faster.

Cas grabbed him by the hair and pulled him, so Dean's back was to his chest.

"I'm going to Fuck you so hard; you won't be able to sit right," Cas bit out between thrusts.

"Please," Dean whined.

Cas pushed him back down, angling him, so his ass was up higher, Cas pistoned his hips. The moaning turned into whimpered as Dean was growing closer to his release. He clenched tight around Cas dick.

"I'm gonna," Dean croaked out, shooting his load into the couch.

Cas continued his assault, working towards his own release.

"Oh fuck," Cas grunted as he came deep inside, Dean.

He smiled as he pulled out Dean's abused hole clenching around nothing.

"That was amazing," Dean said breathlessly.

"Best pool boy I've ever had."


End file.
